G48 Heavy Assault Rifle
= Overview = The G48 Heavy Assault Rifle is a high caliber assault rifle built for power, durability, comfort, and reliability. It's main purpose is as a simply heavier assault rifle, firing a larger round than most others, giving the gun it's own unique lash on the battle field. = Development = The G48 was the answer to the E17's weaknesses on the battle field. The E17 was hard to load, overheated easily, and frequently jammed. So the G48 was developed to make up for the original version's flaws. It was made to be bigger, stronger, and more reliable. = Advantages = The G48's main advantage is it's larger round, capable of bringing down bigger targets and killing them almost instantly. The sound of rounds slamming out of the gun's barrel is a loud thunderous sound, some call it the fist of Zeus for this thundering sound. More overlooked advantages include the gun's durability in all environments, in the desert, in the arctic, and even completely submerged in water. The gun doesn't jam easily, functions smoothly and the kick from firing the gun is greatly reduced by the large gel cartridge in the stock. It doesn't overheat easily due to the advanced cooling vents, and stronger cooling shafts in the center of the gun. The gun is also simple to use, the controls are easier to access than it's cousin, the E17. Along with that it has the "easy load" mechanism. This is simply a large wheel on the gun which rotates the pent magazine forward and automatically ejects it. With the magazine tilted forward into the grip it is noticeably easier to reload the weapon. It's simply stronger and more reliable. = Disadvantages = Despite it's many advantages, the G48 isn't perfect. It's a bulky rifle, can be hard to carry at a good twelve pounds, and fires much slower than the E17 due to the larger round. It's usually only perferred when the user needs to take down a large or threatening target. But when it comes down to speed, the gun is simply slower. It's weight is cut down as much as possible. The prototype was about twenty pounds and the finished version weighed in at about twelve. But it's still a bulky gun which can be troublesome in tight quarters when it comes down to mobility. = Weapon Attachments = *Flashlight (not optional) - perfect for dark environments or appropriate situations. Can be turned off and runs on an infinite energy static-powered battery. It only needs recharging. *Red Laser Sight (not optional) - to help the user aim better. Can be turned off. *Gel Cartridge (not optional) - The gel cartridge is a clip of compact gel in the stock of the gun, the gel effectively absorbs vibration and sends it back into the gun, but in a much lower intensity. It actually can be removed but requires special tools to do so. *On board Monitor Along With an On board Mini-Computer - gives the user a better view and tactical superiority on the battle field. On board computer is capable of producing G.P.S., identification of allies/equipment, controlling weapon functions, relaying radio messages through speakers, relaying information through text, and digitally tagging points of interest. *Stock (optional) - contains a gel layer and makes the gun more stable yet more bulky, can be detached. *Cooling System (not optional) - built into the gun. Contains cooling vents that pump out heat and coolant fluid. *Iron Sights (optional) - Improve user's ability to aim correctly. Can be removed if unneeded. = Stealth Variant = The stealth variant of the G48 is designed to be much quieter and quicker than the origional, but pack the same punch. Differences: * Silencer added. * Modified release mechanism for spent rounds. Built to be quiter when the shell comes out. * More compact gel cartridge for better handling. = Prototype Plasma Variant = The prototype plasma variant of the G48 was designed to greatly increase the weapon's effectiveness on energy shielding. It would also be the first human plasma weapon of it's kind. A major step in the advancement of weapons. It was based off a captured plasma rifle. However the project to successfully develop the weapon was abandoned for unknown reasons. All that was left behind were two prototype models that seemed to function normally. The location of these two weapons is unknown. Known differences: * Ability to fire plasma bolts. * Cylindrical battery that could be replaced. * Easily overheated. * Battery charge of only 25 shots. * Different color. * Covered in bright lights, similar to the captured plasma rifle. = Trivia = *The G48 was designed by the same artist of the E17 rifles, Meat and Taters. *The G48 was influenced by real life weapons such as the G36, FAMAS, AK-101, and the EM-2. *This rifle was inspired by the RAR-101 ICWS. *The author, Meat and Taters, nicknamed this gun "Uncle Sam's Surprise." Category:Weapons